Mon Ange Gardien
by Carmichaels
Summary: Harry dépérit et Voldemort se rapproche de en de lui, il est en danger, le professeur Dumbledore envoie la personne qui trouve la apte à protéger Harry.


Mon Ange Gardien.  
  
Inspiré de Harry Potter :  
  
Genre : Yaoi/slash : contient des limes : si une relation entre hommes et qui plus est dont l'un des deux protagonistes est mineur ne vous plait pas, vous révolte, ou même vous dégoûte ne lisez pas, conseil d'ami.  
  
Couple(s): Harry Potter + Severus Rogue (Snappe).  
  
Dialogues: HP = Harry Potter, SR (SS) = Severus Rogue (Snappe) Pensées : Harry Potter , Severus Rogue --.  
  
Auteur : Carmichaels.  
  
Commentaires : Je me suis servi de différents éléments d'autre fan fictions, que je trouvais bien écrit, j'espère que les différents auteurs ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur, merci d'avance.  
  
Résumé : Harry dépérit et Voldemort se rapproche de plus en plus de lui, il est en danger, Le professeur Dumbledore envoie la personne qui trouve la plus apte à protéger Harry.  
  
Mon Ange Gardien.  
  
La confiance :  
  
En ce bel après-midi de juillet, tout était calme au 4 Privet Drive (pour l'adresse je ne suis plus sûre alors désolé si elle est erronée), Quand une haute silhouette apparut au bout de la rue, elle avança à grands pas souples et félins, jusqu'à la maison, se planta devant la porte et sonna. Ce fut Vernon Dursley (de nouveau je ne suis plus sûre du nom) qui ouvrit, il pâli terriblement devant la personne qui se dressait devant lui, il se dit pour lui-même, que l'inconnu devant lui devait être comme son maudit neveu, et il se mit à trembler de tout ses membres, il tacha de recouvrir un visage et yeux dures et froids, mais comparer à ceux de l'inconnu, c'était impossible, il demanda d'une voix plutôt bien contrôlée à qui il avait à faire, l'inconnu lui répondit d'une voix froide et hautaine : L'inconnu : Severus, Severus Rogue, je suis l'un des professeur d'Harry Potter. Je veux lui parler. L'oncle Vernon ne pu que lui indiquer l'étage, en prononçant d'une voie blanche : VD : 1ère porte à gauche. Et il s'effaça pour laisser passer cet homme, ce dernier grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, tourna à gauche et s'arrêta devant la porte indiquée précédemment. Il frappa, et entendit une voix faible lui dire : HP : Entrez ! Ce qu'il fit, mais il resta comme pétrifié devant l'enfant allongé misérablement dans le lit devant lui, il pu voir l'air étonné, mais aussi horrifié de son jeune élève, il sentit une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui contre la ou les personnes responsable de l'état lamentable du jeune garçon, ce dernier n'était déjà pas bien gros, mais maintenant il était vraiment trop maigre, son teint était gris, signe d'une malnutrition évidente (du moins je le suppose), et la vérité lui sauta au visage, c'était cette famille de moldus les responsable de cette cruauté sans nom, d'un coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit le besoins irrépressible de protéger son jeune élève. Sans demander son reste, il s'approcha du jeune Potter et lui demanda d'une voix douce, de bien vouloir s'habiller et de préparer ses affaires, un peu déstabilisé, Harry voulu se lever, mais à peine debout, il faillit s'écrouler, ce qui se serait passer si son professeur de potion n'avait pas fait preuve d'une rapidité hors du commun pour le rattraper dans ses bras, il attendit que le jeune homme se soit stabilisé, et continuant à le soutenir, il l'aida à s'apprêter, une fois tout préparé, il jeta un sort de réduction sur les affaire de Harry, les fourra dans un vieux sac à dos qui traînait là, le jeta sur son épaule, et se retournant vers son élève, qui était assis sur son lit, il s'approcha doucement de lui, se pencha et le pris délicatement dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Depuis peu, Harry savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la loyauté de l'ancien Mangemort, il l'avait prouvé. Severus descendit les escaliers, portant son précieux fardeau, le serrant contre lui, mais pas trop fort, car il ne voulait pas le blesser, arrivé en bas il se retrouva face à face avec la famille Dursley au complet, sentant toute sa rage revenir, il leur dit d'une voie glaciale, capable de geler la banquise elle-même, qu'il emmenait Harry avec lui, et qu'il veillerait personnellement à leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu faire à leur neveu au centuple, et sur ces paroles il tourna les talons et s'en alla.  
Il emmena Harry jusqu'à un petit square non loin de là, puis se dirigeant vers un coin reculer, il déposa Harry par terre, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, il lui dit d'une voie grave, mais si douce et tendre : SR : Harry, nous allons utiliser un « port au loin », tu es prêt, tient toi bien à moi, d'accord. Ce dernier étant trop faible, ne pu qu'acquiescer de la tête, puis se serrant tout contre son professeur il attendit que le « port au loin » rentre en action. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit un environnement ressemblent fortement à un jardin, avant qu'il n'ai pu pousser plus loin son observation, il se sentit à nouveau soulever de terre, et presser contre un torse mince, et pourtant si musclé, il poussa un petit soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête tout contre l'épaule de son professeur.  
  
L'amour :  
  
Il entra dans l'immense maison, monta à l'étage, portant toujours son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il déposa Harry dans un immense lit et lui parla doucement, SR : Harry, je vais te donner un bain d'accord ? HP : Oui, merci. Severus souleva Harry et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente, il l'assis sur une chaise et commença à le dévêtir, une fois son élève nu, il le déposa doucement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et moussante, Harry se détendit un peu, puis il sentit les mains de son professeur le savonner avec douceur et attention, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, mais aussi de réagir à ces gestes doux, il espérait juste que son professeur ne s'en rendrait pas compte, une fois laver et essuyer, il fut de nouveau porté jusqu'au lit ou il s'enfonça avec aise sous les couvertures. Severus fit manger Harry, puis le recoucha, quand il voulu s'éloigner, Harry le retint par le bras, et d'une petite voie de petit garçon il demanda à son professeur de ne pas le « quitter », ce dernier n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'allonger à ses côtés sous les couvertures, et contre Harry, ce dernier aussitôt rassurer s'endormi sans plus de manières. Severus admira un moment le visage paisible de son élève, avant de lui aussi tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Severus voulu se lever, quand il sentit quelque chose accrocher à lui qui l'en empêchait. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrave, et devint rouge fluo en se rendant compte de la nature de celle-ci. Harry était tout simplement accroché à lui, la tête sur son torse et les mains de chaque côté comme s'il était une peluche, alors que ses jambes avaient fait prisonnière l'une des siennes. Le plus gênant dans tout ça était de sentir le corps de son élève, serré contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus était sûr qu'on pouvait le voir dans le noir tellement il était rouge. Après moult contorsions, Severus parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de son protégé, et après être passé à la salle de bain, il rejoignit sa chambre pour terminer sa nuit.  
  
Révélations :  
  
Les jours passèrent, Harry se remît très bien de son mauvais séjour chez les Dursley, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'amour de croître pour son professeur de potion, ce dernier ressentant exactement les mêmes sentiments pour son élève. Alors, un soir, après que Severus soit revenu d'une énième réunion de Mangemort, épuisé par les petits jeux de son Maître, Severus et Harry dînèrent en silence, après le repas, Harry s'assit dans le canapé du salon, quand, Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry, se dernier ferma les yeux. SS : Harry, tu devrais aller te coucher. HP : Je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux et en dardant sur lui un regard ardent. Il détourna le regard, mais Severus avait remarqué l'intensité du regard vert émeraude de son élève.  
SR : -Je me fais des idées. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas  
ressentir la même chose que moi.- Il se rapprocha doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son élève. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, brûlant d'avouer à son professeur tout ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur.  
SR : -Si je lui dis, qu'est-ce que je risque. Au pire, il sera dégoûté  
et ne voudra plus que je fasse partie de sa vie.- Severus s'approcha encore, décidé à risquer le tout pour le tout. Severus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.  
HP : Le jeune homme était tendu comme une corde de guitare et Severus commençait à regretter son geste. Il s'éloigna doucement, mais Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et se plaqua contre lui, ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur. Le baiser était tendre, puis se fit plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Harry garda les yeux fermés, persuadé qu'il était en train de rêver et que s'il les ouvrait, il se retrouverait dans sa chambre, tout seul. SR : Harry. Son professeur avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle. Le jeune homme frissonna et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Severus le regardait, l'air inquiet. HP : Severus, je. je ne rêve pas ? Severus frissonna en entendant son élève l'appeler par son prénom, il adorait çà, définitivement. SR : Non. Soudain, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son professeur et Severus le serra contre lui, le c?ur débordant de joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Harry ne voulait pas laisser Severus, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant que le premier pas était franchi, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. HP : Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir, Severus. Severus soupira. Lui aussi était terrifié par l'avenir. SR : Tu as raison, répondit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit. HP : Bonne nuit, Severus ! Harry attendit que Severus soit arrivé dans sa chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne. Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir si Severus dormait. HP : Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et se rendit dans la chambre de son professeur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de ce dernier, son c?ur battait à tout rompre. Severus semblait endormi, mais, en fait, il n'arrivait pas non plus à chasser Harry de ses pensées. Il avait entendu son élève rentrer dans la chambre et resta immobile, les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que son élève arrive à moins d'un mètre du lit. Alors, il ouvrit les draps, invitant Harry à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa dans le lit. Severus ouvrit les bras et Harry se blottit contre lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Harry s'éveilla le premier. Il s'étonna d'abord de ne pas être dans son lit, puis il se demanda quel était le bruit sourd et régulier qu'il entendait dans son oreille droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rappela où il était et s'aperçut que ce bruit était celui du c?ur de Severus. Harry se serra un peu plus contre son professeur et Severus, toujours endormi, referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui. HP : Harry fut soudain effrayé de tout ce que ça impliquait et de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Severus sentit son élève se raidir dans ses bras et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui d'Harry et il sourit. SR : Bonjour. HP : Bonjour, Severus. Un silence pesant s'installa, aucun des deux n'osant bouger ni parler. SR : -Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là. Dans mes bras.- Severus détacha son regard de celui d'Harry et jeta un coup d'?il sur le réveil. SR : -11 heures !! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit.- HP : Sev' ? SR : Mmm ? HP : Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bains. Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Le professeur ouvrit les bras à regret et Harry sortit du lit. Quand il traversa la chambre, il sentit le regard de son professeur le suivre. Puis, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Severus soupira. Il referma les yeux, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il était fou de bonheur à l'idée qu'Harry ressente la même chose que lui, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite. Il se leva et, sans penser à enfiler quelque chose par-dessus son caleçon, il descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. SR : -Enfin, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est plutôt un déjeuner tout court.- Il prépara des ?ufs, du chocolat, des céréales, des croissant et du café, tout en sifflotant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des années. SR : -Et, tout ça grâce à Harry.- Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bains, il fut enveloppé par l'odeur agréable des ?ufs brouillés. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. HP : Ca sent bon. SR : Je l'espère bien. Tu as faim ? HP : Je suis affamé. Sev' ? SR : Oui ? Harry hésitait. Il ne voulait pas gêner son professeur, mais il fallait qu'il lui pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança : HP : Je voulais savoir. ce baiser hier soir. c'était aussi important pour toi que pour moi ? Severus se tourna vers lui, et Harry lut la réponse dans son regard d'encre noire. Son professeur éteignit le feu sous les ?ufs et se dirigea vers son élève. Arrivé devant lui, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry se sentit fondre dans les bras de Severus. Il sentit le désir de son compagnon contre son ventre et eut peur de sa propre réaction. Il se dégagea doucement et sourit devant l'air étonné de Severus. HP : N'allons pas trop vite, tu veux bien ? SR : Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Il retourna à ses fourneaux et termina de préparer les ?ufs. Harry s'assit à table et scruta son assiette. Il avait encore une question à poser à Severus, mais il hésitait encore. HP : Sev', je peux te poser une autre question ? SR : Je t'écoute. HP : Depuis quand. depuis quand tu ressens. Il s'arrêta, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Severus s'assit en face de lui et servit le repas. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, son professeur répondit : SR : Depuis le premier jour, mais j'était tellement aveugler par ma colère en vers ton père que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. HP : Colère en vers mon père, pourquoi ? SR : Quand nous étions à l'école ensemble, ton père avec ses amis m'avaient élu leur souffre douleur particulier, jamais ils ne me laissaient respirer, j'était à bout de forces, quand on m'a proposé de devenir « mangemort », j'ai cru que se serait bien, que cela allait m'apporter puissance et respect, mais je me trompais, gravement même, quand j'ai compris, Dumbledore m'a offert une seconde chance, en me faisant devenir l'un des espions de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et par la suite ton « protecteur », voilà. HP : Pardon, pardon pour ce que mon père, mon parrain et les autres t'ont fait. SR : Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. Je t'aime. HP : Je t'aime aussi, Severus. Puis ils baissèrent les yeux et terminèrent leur déjeuner en silence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry se leva et amena la vaisselle dans l'évier. Soudain, il sentit le torse puissant de Severus contre son dos et ses bras se refermant sur lui. Il se laissa aller, soupirant d'aise. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité que dans les bras de son professeur. Et, depuis peu, ce geste avait pris une signification toute particulière.  
  
Le dénouement.  
  
Fin Août, Harry était déjà allé en compagnie de Severus sur le « chemin de traverse », pour acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, leurs sentiments n'avaient cessés de s'amplifier, leurs désirs également, n'y l'un, n'y l'autre ne pourraient encore se retenir, il fallait faire quelque chose, comme passer à l'acte. Ce soir là, Severus revint de chez son « Maître » blesser, Harry se proposa pour le soigner et l'aida à retirer ses vêtement, et se mit en besogne, une fois Severus soigné, Harry voulu s'éloigner et regagner sa place sur le lit, mais Severus prit le bras d'Harry et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, il n'en pouvait plus, pourvu que Severus passe à l'étape suivante. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoivent, les mains d'Harry commencèrent à caresser la peau douce du torse de Severus. Son professeur ouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. SR : Harry. Le jeune homme parut s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait et il voulut retirer ses mains, mais Severus l'en empêcha. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit, Attirant Harry à lui. Le professeur laissa sa main droite courir sur le ventre de son élève, s'insinuant sous sa chemise. Il essaya de déboutonner le vêtement, mais il n'y arrivait pas d'une seule main et Harry vint à son secours. Il enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol. La main de Severus continua son exploration, caressant le torse soyeux du jeune homme. Harry sentait le désir monter en lui et s'inquiéta : HP : Il ne faut pas. ta blessure. SR : Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas. J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps. Mais toi, tu veux ? HP : Oui. Ils laissèrent enfin leurs corps s'appartenir, cédant à tous leurs désirs contenus depuis tant de temps.  
  
Epilogue : Severus s'éveilla dans les bras d'Harry et sourit. Il avait enfin atteint la plénitude auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'à partir de ce jour, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais, il l'avait voulu avec tant de force qu'aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire à ce bonheur encore neuf. HP : Bonjour, mon amour. SR : Bonjour, Blair. Bien dormi ? HP : Pas assez, mais oui. Le sourire de Severus s'élargit encore plus et Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. HP : Je t'aime, Severus Rogue, mon Ange Gardien. SR : Je t'aime, Harry Potter, mon Protéger.  
  
The End. 


End file.
